Une dernière chance lui sera peutêtre accordée
by lucioOOole
Summary: Le trio rentre à Poudlard pour sa 7ème et dernière année, accompagnée de Ginny qui elle rentre en 6ème année. Dehors la guerre bas à son plein. Ils vont se rendre compte qu'en deux mois, les gens et les coeurs peuvent changer en 2 mois.
1. Le début de la fin

Une dernière chance lui sera peut-être accordée

Elle s'est Hermione Granger, c'est une jeune fille tout à fait normale pour 17 ans, quoi que, non, elle étudie à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année, la plus grande et prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Elle s'est Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie d'Hermione, elle aussi va à Poudlard, elle a 16 ans et commencera sa 6ème année.

Hermione et elles sont en vacances chez les parents de la brune, ce soir elles vont à un concert, du coup elles se font toutes belles, Hermione elle porte une jolie robe rouge qui met bien valeur ses douces courbes. Ginny entre alors dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Mione, cri-t-elle à moitié essoufflée  
>-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu as Ginny ?<br>- Je ne sais absolument pas quoi me mettre pour ce soir !  
>-Attends, viens je t'emmène quelque part, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire ! Lui répondit la brunette.<p>

Une heure plus tard, après maintes essayages les plus futiles les uns que les autre, elles ressortent enfin du magasin les bras chargés de paquets.  
>Ginny monte dans la chambre pour pouvoir se préparer, quelques minutes plus tard, après un léger coup de maquillage, avoir mis sa robe et une coiffure simple mais sophistiquée, Hermione entre :<p>

-Waouwh ! Tu es magnifique !  
>-Merci, elle te plait ? Lui répond la jeune fille.<br>-Carrément !

En effet Ginny avait choisi une robe de couleur nacrée, comportant un décolleté plongeant, bien que bienséant mettait en valeur ses formes, de nombreux volants se balançaient gracieusement sur ses genoux, elle était somptueuse dans cette tenue.  
>La sonnette retentie, elles descendirent ouvrir.<p>

-Luna ! En effet une jolie blonde était devant la porte. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es ravissante, celle-ci portait un petit débardeur tout simple noir, avec une jupe à motifs fleuris, qui lui allait à ravie.  
>-Très bien leur répondit-elle de son air rêveur, ne prenant en aucun cas compte du commentaire sur sa tenue. On y va ? Finit-elle par dire.<br>-Bien sûr !  
>Hermione prit le temps de dire au revoir à ses parents et elles partirent.<p>

Arrivées à la salle de concert elles présentèrent leurs sacs aux vigils, n'y voyant aucune menace, notant néanmoins la présence absurde d'un petit bâton de bois dans chacun de ceux ci, ils les laissèrent passer. Elles allèrent près de la scène où elles avaient une vue imprenable.  
>-Alors les filles, vous êtes allées faire vos achats pour Poudlard ? Engagea la conversation Hermione.<br>-Oui répondirent les deux autres en cœur. Puis Ginny continua :  
>-Cette année Hermione est même préfète en chef, elle aura donc ses appartements privés avec l'autre préfet en chef, la veinarde !<p>

Elles se turent, enfin surtout en façon de conversations à peu près normale. Elles passèrent la soirée à coté de cinq jeunes filles tout à fait charmantes, avec qui elles avaient commencé à faire connaissance dans la file d'attente à l'entrée, il y avait Salomé, une jolie brunette avec un bandage au doigt, Alexandrine, une jeune fille charmante avec un pantalon qui lui va à ravir, Juliette, une jeune fille direct ce qui plus beaucoup à Hermione, l'étant elle aussi, Léa une jeune fille avec qui Hermione partagea beaucoup de choses du fait de leur amour respectif pour les études et pour finir Alix une fille très belle qui portait une robe bustier rouge avec de la dentelle noire. Hermione Prît le numéro de portable de demoiselles en ayant un puis ce promis d'en acheter un à ses deux amies. Après quelques verres offerts par de charmants garçons passant par-là, dont elles ne retinrent pas beaucoup les prénoms, elles étaient toutes les trois quelque peu éméchées, mais Ginny, tenant moins bien à l'alcool l'était bien plus, ni tenant plus monta sur la scène par on ne sait quelle façon, elle se dirigeât vers le centre de la scène où se trouvait le batteur et l'embrassa fougueusement, puis revenant vers le devant de la scène, elle entreprit un strip-tease, il ne lui restait plus que sa petite culotte et son soutient gorge, sous l'étonnement général, un silence se fît l'espace d'un instant, juste le temps d'entre crier approximativement cinq : « Quoi ? » avant que les cris venants surtout des hommes présents se remettent de plus belle. On vît effectivement cinq personnes, accourir vers la scène et y monter.

En un instant non seulement Ginny mais aussi Hermione, Luna, et trois jeunes hommes nommés Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley se retrouvèrent sur le devant de la scène.  
>La brune ébahie demanda aux trois jeunes hommes :<p>

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous ?  
>-Nous verrons plus tard lui cria Harry. Parons vites ! Il ramassa donc les habits qui choyais sur la scène recouvrit la rousse de sa veste et ils entreprirent de partir.<p>

Ils descendirent donc de la scène, et partirent en courant, Ron et Harry soutenant Ginny. Une fois cachés, de tous regards, ils transplanèrent directement au 12 square Grimmaud, où habitaient les Weasley depuis que le terrier avait été détruit durant la guerre. En effet, les parents Weasley les attendaient dans la cuisine où ils transplanèrent directement.

-Où étiez-vous donc passés ? Puis regardant Ginny, Et que fait-elle dans cette tenue, ou plutôt … sans tenue ? Leur demanda Mme Weasley. Puis reprenant et avec tous  
>-Nous étions à un concert, il y a eu une agression, puis Ginny se trouvant au milieu, s'est retrouvée comme ça. Menti très bien Hermione. Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.<br>Puis reprenant :  
>- Et avec tous ces mangemorts dehors qui plus est ! Mais vous êtes fous ? Ou bien suicidaire peut-être ? Remontez dans vos chambres et vite ! Demain c'est la rentrée à Poudlard !<br>Ils furent tous extrêmement étonnés que la mère de famille n'ai rien dit et ce sans poser de question, cela devait sans doute être dû à l'heure tardive et ils furent contents de n'avoir aucun autres problèmes.

Ce soir-là Ginny et Hermione ne dormirent pas avant tard. Effectivement Ginny après coup c'était rendue compte de la terrible bêtise qu'elle avait faite et elle se sentait terriblement coupable, « Mais comment ai-je pu faire ça » ne cessait-elle de répéter à sa meilleure amie. Finalement après deux heures Hermione finie enfin par réussir à la consoler et elles s'endormirent enfin avec pour dernière pensée leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard.


	2. Un trajet qui réserve des surprises

Un trajet qui réserve des surprises

-Les enfants réveillez-vous ! Ça c'est Mrs Weasley, c'est le matin, aujourd'hui les enfants repartent pour Poudlard. On va encore être en retard ! Le poudlard-express part à onze heures pile, il ne nous attendra pas ! Des aurores du ministère viennent nous chercher pour nous emmener en voiture pour la sécurité d'Harry, Alors debout !

Doucement les filles dans une chambre et les garçons dans l'autre se réveillaient, s'étiraient et surtout après leurs escapade nocturne baillaient. Ils descendirent presque ne même temps pour prendre leurs petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Clama Mr weasley qui rentrait tout juste du travail.  
>-Tu rentre tellement tard ! Tu devrais dormir ! Lui reprocha sa femme<br>-Oui oui je sais mais j'ai eu une nuit très chargée, neuf perquisitions tu te rends compte ! Nous sommes débordés !

Ginny avait remarqué en parlant avec les autres que Harry tenait absolument à ne pas lui adresser la parole, ni même un regard. Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi et se dit que cela lui passerait.

-Les voitures sont là les enfants ! Vous êtes prêts ? Alors en route !

Une fois répartis dans deux voitures, Harry avait bien pris soin de ne pas se mettre dans la même que Ginny, ils partirent en direction de la gare de King's Cross.

-Dépêchez-vous les enfants, le train va partir.

Ils passèrent sans encombre le portail magique qui menait à la voie 9 ¾, et les enfants montèrent dans le train. Mrs Weasley fît ses dernière recommandations :

-Soyez bien sage, encore bravo à toi Hermione pour ta nomination en tant que préfète en chef, tu seras parfaite, Ron, sois sage et révises bien tes ASPICs, Ginny, porte toi bien et souviens toi de notre discussion, qu'en a toi Harry fais bien attention à toi surtout et ne prends pas de risques inutiles !

Après le coup de sifflet du train il partit à toute vitesse emmenant les élèves pour une nouvelle année. Les quatre amis partirent donc à la recherche d'un compartiment vide ils en trouvèrent un où se trouvait Luna lovegood et Neville longdubat.

-On peut s'asseoir avec vous ?  
>-Oui bien sûr, venez.<p>

Ils discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de seconde année frappe à la porte du compartiment et que Harry lui fasse signe d'entrer.

-Vous êtes Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-il se tournant vers Ginny.  
>-Nous, elle s'est Ginny, c'est moi Hermione granger, que veux-tu ?<br>-Vous devez vous rendre dans le compartiment des préfets qui se trouve à l'avant du train. Et euh… qui est Ron weasley ?  
>-C'est moi, répondit l'intéressé, Pourquoi ?<br>-Une jeune fille qui savait que vous seriez dans le même compartiment qu'Hermione, m'a fait vous dire d'aller la voir, elle se trouve à l'arrière du train. Au revoir.  
>Sur ce il partit.<br>-Bon et bien, à plus tard leur dit Hermione, je dois y aller.  
>-Oui moi aussi, a plus.<br>Puis laissant passer quelques secondes Luna dit :  
>-Je vais y aller aussi, je dois vendre quelques exemplaires du Chicaneur.<br>-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Lui demanda aussitôt Neville.  
>-Avec plaisir, viens.<p>

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le compartiment. Cette dernière essayait de capter le regard d'Harry qui lui prenait bien soin de l'éviter.

-Bon sang Harry qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
>-De quoi parles-tu ?<br>-Arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas, tu m'évites depuis ce matin, alors que t'arrives-t- il ?  
>-Il y a qu'hier tu as fait un strip-tease devants un bon millier de personnes !<br>-Et alors ? Oui c'était une erreur de ma part et j'avais bu ! Et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi, serais-tu jaloux ?  
>-Si je l'étais il y aurait une bonne raison !<br>-Et bien non justement ! Aucune, je te rappelle que tu m'as l'achement laissé tomber l'année dernière ! Je n'étais surement pas assez bien pour toi, mais, n'ayant trouvé personne pendant les vacances tu te replis à nouveau sur moi ?  
>Ne le laissant même pas répondre elle partit en claquant la porte du compartiment, et Harry n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, c'était tout bonnement inutile et suicidaire quand elle était énervée comme ça.<p> 

Pendant ce temps-là : Hermione parcourait le train à la recherche du Wagon des préfets, elle avait vu une petite bagarre et avait séparé les deux jeunes hommes, qui , semblerait-il se battaient pour une fille, mais n'avait pas pu leur enlever des points, n'en ayant pas la capacité tant que le professeur Mac Gonagall ne leur en avait donné la permission.  
>Elle arriva enfin au bon compartiment elle y entra et qui vît elle ?<p>

-Malfoy ? Non pas toi !  
>-Si moi.<br>-J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais le second préfet, alors combien as-tu payé cette fois si ? Lui répondit la gryffondor haineuse, se rappelant de ce que Harry leurs avait raconté à la fin de l'année dernière.

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de répondre Mac gonagall entrant.

-Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Tout d'abord bonjour, j'espère que vous êtes heureux de revenir cette année à Poudlard. Les deux autre l'écoutait sans rien dire. Cette année vous êtes préfets en chef, ce qui implique tout d'abord, quelque responsabilités, chaque Mardi et Vendredi soirs vous aurez une ronde de deux heures à effectuer, vous avec le droit de mettre des retenues et d'enlever des points, tachez de ne pas en abuser, appuyant à ce moment-là son regard sur Malfoy. Vous disposerez aussi d'une salle commune privée, de vos chambres ainsi que d'une salle de bain commune. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à la fin du voyage, vous devez accompagner les 1ères années jusqu'aux barques, ensuite vous rejoindrez vos camarades, attendrez les 1ères années et les ferez entrer, puis rejoindrez vos tables. Des questions ? N'ayant pas de réponse elle finit : Bien, tachez de ne pas vous entre tuez s'il vous plait. Elle sortit.

-Tu devrais te changer Granger, nous allons bientôt arriver, dit Malfoy de son ton froid habituel regardant au dehors.  
>-Bien, sors s'il te plait.<br>-Non, je n'en ai pas envie, lui répondit le serpentard avec son sourire en coin, et puis, La vielle chouette a dit de rester dans le compartiment jusqu'à la fin du voyage…

Hermione savait très bien qu'il se fichait complètement de ce que le professeur avait dit, il ne voulait pas sortir. Ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu elle lui répondit donc :

- Bien, puisque tu le veux, retournes-toi.

Il le fît, elle-même s'était retournée pour être sûre, elle était maintenant dos à lui.

-Et ne t'avises pas de regarder ! Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Elle commençait à enlever son débardeur quand il se retourna, il eut le temps de voir un bout de son seins et de son soutien-gorge.

*Elle à de belles formes pensa-t-il, si elle ne se cachait pas sous ces grands uniformes ! pensa Malfoy qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Ça ne va pas bien ! J'ai dû manger quelque chose de sacrement avarié, elle n'est pas plus qu'une sang de bourbe !* Il se ressaisit enfin et repris son air impassible et se retourna vers la porte. Heureusement elle n'avait rien vu, en effet Hermione avait bien changée durant ces vacances, elle gardait ses belles formes et avait changé sa garde-robe moldue pour les mettre plus en valeur, c'était devenue une belle jeune femme.

-Nous arrivons. L'en informa Le blond. Puis il sorti.

Ils allaient devoirs s'occuper des 1ères années.


	3. Le Lac : Pas si inoffensif que ça…

Le Lac : Pas si inoffensif que ça…

-Premières années par ici, les premières années suivez-moi ! Criait Hermione pour bien se faire entendre dans cette cacophonie générale.  
>Elle cherchait Malfoy des yeux quand elle vît sa chevelure blonde au loin dans la foule.<br>-Malfoy revient ici ! S'égosilla-t-elle.  
>-Putain Granger ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'occuper de cette bande d'imbéciles heureux ! Lui fît-il remarqué en montrant les premières années.<br>-Et bien tu n'as pas le choix, Mac Gonagall nous a confié cette tâche, et je ne compte pas le faire toute seule !  
>-Et pourquoi devrait-on le faire d'abord ? Normalement c'est au vieux badaud d'Hagrid de s'occuper des tâches ingrates, surtout de celle-ci !<br>-Hagrid n'est pas badaud ! Et il n'est pas là, c'est pour cela que nous devons le faire ! Alors maintenant conduis ces chers élèves aux barques pendant que je rassemble les derniers retardataires.

Il s'exécuta non sans une grimace.  
>-Les premières années, vous montez dans les barques pas plus de quatre par barques. Leur dit-il de son ton nonchalant.<br>Hermione le reprenant :  
>-Quatre par barques, Malfoy et moi serons dans la première. Elle avait presque répété mais au moins son ton était bien plus joyeux.<p>

Tous les petits étaient maintenant dans des barques, Hermione rentra dans la première, Malfoy fît de même, non sans une grimace évidente.

Les barques avançaient toutes seule, elles étaient ensorcelées pour, du coup tout le monde pouvait admirer les alentours, mais surtout dans la nuit noire le château illuminé où l'on pouvait déjà voir les lumières de la grande salle et les autres des petites fenêtres des différentes tours et couloirs.

A ce moment-là Hermione pensa que Malfoy et elle avaient beaucoup de chances d'être là aujourd'hui, tout élève de Poudlard ne fait ce trajet qu'une fois dans sa scolarité, normalement, eux ils avaient la chance de le refaire une deuxième fois, ce qui leur permettait même de voir des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la première fois, trop obnubilés par la forme et les lumières de Poudlard. Ce fît-elle-même la remarque.  
>Elle ne savait pas qu'à ce moment précis le blond pensait à la même chose qu'elle.<p>

Perdus dans leurs pensée ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un petit jouait avec un bâton assez long à remuer l'eau, cela n'avait aucun incident majeur dirait-on, mais ce que le garçon en question ne savait pas c'est que le calamar géant du lac détestait être dérangé dans son sommeil.

Il sortît alors sa grosse tentacule, Hermione et Malfoy alertés par les cris des plus jeunes sortirent de leur contemplation et se retournèrent vivement. Hermione comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer poussa un petit cri aigu.

Le monstre venait d'emporter l'élève sous l'eau surement pour « s'amuser » un peu avec.

-Malfoy fais quelque chose !  
>-Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire quelque chose ?<p>

Hermione en ayant assez de tergiverser avec le serpentard plongea. Au bout de quelques secondes ne la voyant pas remonter Malfoy était partagé entre le désir de la laisser mourir noyée au fond du lac, ce qui considérât-il était une très bonne idée, ou le devoir de l'aider. A ce moment là il se retourne alors vers les autres barques, qui étaient arrêtées *Décidément elle pense à tout celle-là !* Pensa-t-il.

-Vous, vous ne bougez d'ici sous aucun prétexte ! Il prît le temps de se lancer le sortilège de tête en bulle(1) et plongea à son tour.

Il eût vite fait de repérer la préfète, elle était inconsciente *Finalement elle ne pense pas à tout, même pas pris la peine de se lancer un sortilège pour respirer !* Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait quand même eu le temps de libérer le jeune garçon et de le faire commencer à remonter, il leva les yeux et vît qu'il venait d'arriver à la surface, ses camarades l'aideraient à remonter dans une barque. Pendant ce temps-là lui devait remonter Granger. Il nagea vers elle, lui attrapa le bras et avec une forte impulsion tira dessus pour la ramener à lui. Il entreprit de remonter à la surface, il pensait qu'il aurait du mal, mais il dû bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt légère. Il nu donc aucun mal à la remonter jusqu'aux barques où quelques élèves les aidèrent à remonter dans la leur.

Un petit peu avant ça près des diligences :

-Ginny !  
>Cette dernière se retourna vivement, apercevant son amie Luna un grand sourire s'étira sure son visage.<br>-Luna te revoilà ! As-tu vu Mia et Benji ?

Mia et Benji c'est en fait Amelia qui a horreur de son prénom et qui se fait donc appeler Mia et Benji c'est Benjamin lui il n'a pas de problème avec son prénom mais c'est un peu long si bien que ses amis l'appellent Benji. Avec Ginny et Luna ils forment une sortent de groupe, ils sont très amis. Mia est à Gryffondor tandis que Benji lui est à Serpentard, ce qui ne rend pas leur amitié facile tous les jours.

- Tiens-les voilà qui arrivent !  
>Ginny venait de sauter dans les bras de Benji, qu'elle serrât très fort, puis ce fut au tour de Mia d'avoir le droit au câlin « Made in Ginny ».<p>

-On y va ? Proposa Luna  
>-Oui allons-y. Sur ce ils montèrent tous dans une calèche.<br>-Alors vos vacances ? Commençât Ginny

-Mais que font-ils bon sang ? Ils devraient être arrivés ! S'inquiétait Minerva Mac Gonagall.  
>-Par la Merlin cessés de tourner en rond et de trépigner, lui répondit Albus Dumbledore, ils vont bien finir par arriver !<p> 

De retour sur les barques… 

-Euh… Monsieur, interpella un première année admiratif mais apeuré par Drago, Je crois qu'elle ne respire plus…  
>-Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire moi ? Au fond de lui il le savait très bien.<br>-Bah du bouche à bouche bien sûr ! Cria une petite fille blonde. En plus c'est est tellement romantiiiique ! Finit-elle d'une voix mielleuse  
>-Quand faut y aller faut y aller !<p>

Il entreprît donc de faire du bouche à bouche à Hermione, celle-ci commençait doucement à se réveiller, il s'écarta donc vivement, ils échangèrent un bref regard et d'un commun accord, sans même avoir parlé, décidèrent de ne pas en parler. Hermione leva le sort de sur les barques et ils repartirent en direction de Poudlard. Quand ils posèrent enfin le pied à terre Hermione jeta un sort au première année qui était tombé dans l'eau afin de le s'écher puis elle fît de même sur elle, se retournant voulant le faire pour Drago elle s'aperçut que ce dernier était en train de le faire, cependant elle vît quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant il saignait à l'arcade sourcilière, comment elle ne le savait pas, il avait surement dû se prendre un coup de tentacule. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, se planta devants lui et jeta un sort de guérison.

-C'est bon je pouvais très bien le faire moi-même ! Fût la seule chose que trouva à dire le Serpentard, Hermione n'en fut aucunement vexée connaissant ce dernier.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le hall de Poudlard où les attendaient les professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall. Cette dernière qui s'impatientait franchement leur demanda donc qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. Mais avant qu'un élève ne réponde le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà pris la parole :

-Peu importe, ils sont là et la répartition va pouvoir commencer ! Tout en adressant un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil aux deux préfets en chef. Allons dans la grande salle Minerva.

Ils y entrèrent donc, Hermione reprît :

-Nous allons vous emmener dans la grande salle, pendant qu'elle disait cela le souvenir de sa première rentrée lui revînt en tête, c'était tellement... MAGIQUE ! se reprenant elle continua, à l'intérieur le professeur Mac Gonagall vous attends avec le choipaux. Elle vous appellera pas ordre alphabétique et vous irez vous assoir sur le tabouret, une fois votre maison choisie par le choipaux vous rejoindrez votre table. Bonne chance et bon appétit !  
>*C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce que je peux avoir faim !* Pensa Drago qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant la tirade de la brune.<p>

Ils entrèrent donc dans la Grande salle, emmenèrent les élèves devant le professeur puis allèrent s'assoir à leurs tables respectives. La répartition allait pouvoir commencer.

(1)Sortilège qu'utilise Cédric Diggory Dans _Harry Potter et la coupe de feu._


	4. La répartition et son lot de nouvelles

Minerva McGonagall commença son petit discours à l'intention des premiers années :

-Bienvenus à Poudlard ! Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt débuter. Mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons qui, au fil des années seront pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les même cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et passerez votre temps libre ensemble dans la salle commune. Comme vous le savez déjà sûrement, il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire que je vous invite fortement à découvrir suite à votre répartition. Vous rapporterez des points pour votre maison chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats. Et par cinversement quand vous enfreindrez des règles, vous en ferez perdre à votre maison. La coupe des quatre maisons sera alors décernée à la maison ayant le plus de points.

Le professeur les installa en ligne, apporta le petit tabouret à quatre pieds et y déposa le choixpeau. Ce dernier remua, une déchirure, près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, pareil à une bouche et se mit à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<br>Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
>Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.<br>Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
>Font pâl'figure auprès de moi<br>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.<br>Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
>Le choixpeau a toujours raison<br>Mettez moi donc sur votre tête  
>Pour connaître votre maison.<br>Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
>Vous rejoindrez les courageux,<br>Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieux.<br>Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
>Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal<br>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
>Et leur patience est proverbiale.<br>Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi  
>Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être<br>Là-bas ce sont des érudits  
>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<br>Vous finirez à Serpentard  
>Si vous êtes plutôt malin,<br>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<br>Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
>Et n'ai pas peur, reste serein<br>Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
>Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! (1)<em>

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina afin de saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. 

Pendant la chanson, Hermione avait pensé à sa propre première année. Le choixpeau, qui avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle avait finalement choisi les rouges et or, elle y avait rencontré Harry et Ron, et même si elle n'avait pas tout de suite été amie avec eux, mais avec le temps et les nombreuses énigmes qui avaient rythmé leur première année, une longue, solide et belle amitié en avait résulté.

McGonagall déplia alors sa longue liste de noms et commença à appeler les élèves.  
>-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, leur dit-elle. Puis elle commença :<p>

-Aubrey Lacy.  
>Après un moment d'hésitation le choixpeau finit par répondre : « Gryffondor » ! L'élève eu le droit a un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de sa nouvelle maison.<br>-Beauregard Velvet  
>- Nelda Tabitha.<br>-Poufsouffle !  
>- Royce Melody. La petite alla s'assoir sur le tabouret<br>-Serdaigle ! Cria le choixpeau.  
>- Royce Cassandra.<br>-Serpentard !

La répartition continua comme cela pendant encore quelques minutes.

Puis il ne restait plus qu'une jeune fille, une jeune femme même. Elle avait l'âge d'être en sixième ou septième année pensa Hermione. Elle avait les yeux gris-bleus, assez clairs mais chaleureux. Son visage comportait aussi un nez, comme toute personne normalement constituée, bien sûr, mais celui-ci était aquilin. Elle avait une grande bouche, toujours prête à parler, elle aussi. Elle avait les cheveux fins ondulés, châtains clairs, avec quelques reflets roux de temps à autre. Son teint était clair, sa taille était raisonnable, à peu près la même qu'Hermione. Elle n'était ni grosse, ni maigre, mais bien formée. Après plus fine observation on pouvait même remarquer qu'elle avait un grain de beauté dans le cou.

-Je vous prie d'accueillir cette année Miss Louna Black, commença Dumbledore, qui rentrera en septième année, elle a fait toute sa scolarité jusqu'à aujourd'hui à Beaubâton. Elle va être répartie aujourd'hui.  
>-Une Black ! Elle ira à Serpentard c'est sûr, tous les mêmes ! Chuchota Ron pour que seuls Hermione et Harry puissent l'entendre.<br>-Ron ! Fit Hermione à moitié choquée, je te signale que la mère de Nymphadora Tonks avant de se marier était une Black, et elle n'a en aucun cas mal tourné ! Elle s'est même mariée avec un Né-Moldu et pour cette raison, c'est faite renier par toute la famille Black. Et Sirius alors qu'en fais-tu ? C'était un homme très bien, inconscient mais très bien. Finit Hermione.

La jeune fille alla donc s'assoir sur le petit tabouret, le professeur lui posa alors le vieux chapeau sur la tête, il s'ensuivit alors un long débat.  
>-Hum… Ce n'est pas facile, je vois beaucoup de qualités, tu es une Black au sang pur, tu devrais aller à Serpentard, néanmoins je vois beaucoup de courage… Ce sera donc…<br>Puis à voix haute, « Gryffondor ! »  
>Des applaudissements retentirent à la table des Gryffondors comme pour chaque accueil de nouveaux.<p>

La jeune fille rejoignit sa table, tout en lançant un regard et un sourire d'excuse à la table des verts et argents. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, sauf Hermione et Ginny, qui échangèrent un regard éloquent. Elles s'étaient comprises, elles allaient découvrir le pourquoi de ce regard. La nouvelle s'assit à proximité, mais tout de même en retrait du Trio, de Ginny, et de Neville qui étaient assis ensemble.

Puis le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva, le visage rayonnant, c'était l'heure de son discours.

-Vous avez tous faim, je ne ferai pas un grand discours,…  
>-Ah oui, ça c'est sûr qu'on a faim ! Le coupa Ron, il n'avait pas parlé particulièrement fort, mais, dans le silence, assez pour que tout le monde l'entende, ce qui fit rire quelques élèves. Le professeur, avec un sourire, lui lança un regard bienveillant. Hermione se prenait la tête dans les mains, devant la bêtise de Ron.<br>-Bon et bien, bon appétit ! Finit le vieil homme.

*Quel idiot ce weasmoche, se faire remarquer dès le début de l'année pour une bêtise. Enfin au moins, il nous a évité un discours du vieux fou ! C'est vrai qu'il fait faim !* Pensa un certain Serpentard.

Le repas apparut sur les différentes tables. Aussitôt, Ron commença à engloutir indécemment une cuisse de poulet ,pendant que les autres commençaient à peine à se servir.

Puis, Hermione se tourna vers Louna Black :  
>-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis l'une des préfets en chef, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas.<br>-Merci. Comme tu le sais, je suis Louna Black et je ne connais pas grand-chose de Poudlard. J'aurai sans doute du mal au début, mais je m'adapterai vite, je pense.  
>-Si tu as besoin, nous irons ensemble en cours, je te montrerai ainsi où cela se trouve, c'est comme tu veux. Je te présente Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley, excuse-lui son impolitesse, Ginny la sœur de Ron et Harry Potter, continua Hermione en montrant ses camarades. Nous sommes de ton année, Ginny par contre elle, ne l'ait pas, elle est en sixième année.<br>-Oh ! Harry Potter ! J'ai entendu parler de toi en France, un peu. Alors comme ça, tu es célèbre !  
>-Euh… Oui… Fit Harry relevant la tête.<p>

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était légère et détendue. C'était comme si les élèves oubliaient, le temps d'une soirée, ce qui les attendait dehors.

De l'autre côté de la salle Drago lançait de nombreux regards insistants à la table des Gryffondor, ce que son ami Blaise Zabini ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Elle est belle la nouvelle, hein ! J'me la ferais bien moi ! Lui dit-il.  
>-Mais ta gueule Zabini ! Lui répondit le blond.<br>-Je vois, tu veux te la garder pour toi tout seul ! Veinard va !

La discussion s'arrêta là, mais le blond, ne supportait pas les propos du jeune noir, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer dans sa tour. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Premièrement, c'était le premier repas de l'année, secondement, il ne connaissait même pas encore le mot de passe de ses nouveaux appartements.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva afin de faire son discours. Le silence se fit presque immédiatement.

-Mes chers élèves, tout d'abord, je rappelle à tous et à toutes que la forêt est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. De plus, Mr Rusard me demande vous rappeler que les produits provenant du magasin _Farce pour sorciers facétieux_ des frères Weasley sont interdits. Il est aussi interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Les sélections des joueurs de Quidditch se feront au cours de la deuxième semaine. Pour en faire partie, veuillez prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, le mal règne partout, protégez-vous. Allez maintenant hop hop hop au lit !

Les jeunes gens exténués ne se firent pas prier et ce fut dans un bruit de raclement de bancs qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Ils montèrent tranquillement les marches, avant de se séparer, puisque Hermione devait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Soudain, une présence se fit sentir derrière la Gryffondor.

-Et bien Granger, pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? Lança la voix trainante de Malfoy.  
>-Je n'ai pas le mot de passe, et je doute fort que toi tu l'aies, lui répondit-elle le plus poliment possible.<br>-Ce n'est pas toi la miss-je-sais-tout ? Tu devrais le connaître.  
>La jeune fille ne répondit pas, préférant faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, puis elle ajouta :<br>-La plupart du temps ce sont des noms de bonbons, m'a dit Harry.  
>-Alors, si c'est saint Potty qui l'a dit ! Et pourquoi pas autre chose ?<br>-Tu fais comme tu veux, si tu préfères faire tous les mots, moi je préfère me cibler sur les sucreries.  
>-Je sais, c'est partout le même, ça marche à tous les coups. Sésame ouvre-toi ! Dit le blond tout fier de sa trouvaille, et donc de lui.<br>Mais la gargouille ne bougea pas d'un cran.  
>La jeune fille reprit :<br>-Patacitrouille.  
>-Chocogrenouille.<br>Puis continuant :  
>-Baguette à la réglisse.<br>-Dragibus.  
>Et la gargouille daigna enfin bouger et les laisser passer.<br>-Pas mal, reprit la jeune fille montant sur les marches de la gargouille pour se laisser transporter jusqu'au bureau directorial.  
>-C'est quoi ça ? Je n'ai jamais entendu de nom de bonbon pareil.<br>-C'est un bonbon Moldu Malfoy, et moi qui croyait que les Malfoy se devaient d'avoir de la culture. Je dois m'être trompée de personne… Commença Hermione à titiller Malfoy.  
>-J'ai de la culture, mais pas de la culture de Moldu, contrairement à toi, sale sang-de-bourbe.<p>

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte depuis un petit moment. Celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir toute seule.

-Les enfants, bonjour.  
>-Bonjour monsieur. Répondit poliment Hermione.<br>-B'jour. Pour cette remarque Malfoy eu le droit à un regard noir de la part de la brune.  
>-Nous venons pour nos appartements…<br>-Les fichus appartements…

Personne, mis à part Dumbledore, n'avait remarqué la présence du professeur McGonagall, c'était cette dernière qui venait de parler.  
>-Oui professeur, bref, vos appartement ce trouvent au troisième étage, vous les reconnaîtrez par le tableau. Ce tableau représente un cheval andalou et sa jument. Pour l'instant le mot de passe est « cupidon ». Bonsoir et bonne nuit.<br>-Bonne nuit. Et ils partirent en direction de leurs appartements.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la tour des Griffons, les garçons faisaient un peu visiter les lieux à Louna.  
>-Bon voilà, on a fait le tour de la tour (Haha). Les dortoirs des filles sont là-haut. Ginny te les montrera, elle n'est pas de ton année, mais étant donné qu'elle voyait beaucoup Hermione elle sait où est le dortoir. Il reste un lit libre, c'est celui d'Hermy, s'il te plait ne le prend pas. Elle pourrait bien en avoir besoin. Devoir supporter la fouine ne va pas être facile pour elle. Bref, bonne nuit.<br>-Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Ron et merci pour tout, lui répondit Louna.

De retour avec Drago et Hermione, ils étaient dans les couloirs, pour rejoindre leurs appartements. Ils ne parlaient pas. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue entre eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

-Cupidon, prononça Drago. Bon et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à changer le mot de passe.  
>-Mouais, lui répondit Hermione retenant un bâillement.<br>-Tu as une idée, Granger ?  
>-Aucune. Cette fois-ci, elle ne réussit pas à un retenir un de plus et bailla franchement.<br>Le blond, le remarquant, dit :  
>-Bon, je suis crevé, nous verrons un autre jour.<br>-Ouais, c'est ça.

Hermione entra et détailla la pièce des yeux, elle était chaleureuse et comportait un canapé, et deux sièges l'un rouge et naturellement l'autre vert. Il y avait aussi un foyer au centre de la pièce.

Hermione monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. A gauche il y avait la sienne et à droite celle de Malfoy.

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Naturellement elle était aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit sa chemise de nuit carmin en soie. Elle se déshabilla et la mit. Elle prit sa brosse à dent et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait passer dans le salon pour y accéder. Elle essaya d'éviter de remarquer le regard lubrique que portait Malfoy sur elle, mais elle se sentit rougir et se promit que la prochaine fois, elle irait se brosser les dents avant de se changer. Elle avait pris l'habitude avec les filles qu'elle connaissait depuis ses onze ans, elle pouvait donc passer en chemise de nuit. Mais avec le Serpentard ces habitudes ne pouvaient évidemment pas continuer. Elle se brossa donc les dents et rentra dans sa chambre évitant soigneusement de regarder le Serpentard.

Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'à peine eut-elle posé la tête sur son oreiller et fermé les yeux qu'elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le Serpentard, lui, mit du temps avant de s'endormir, trop occupé par ses pensées dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Finalement, il finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit.

(1)Chanson du choixpeau prise dans _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._


End file.
